A traditional searching method searches a record attribution by using identifiers of data records. Unlike the traditional searching method, an improved system performs searches using specific attributions of data records. A file written with inverted indexing is usually called an inverted file. Therefore, the improved system, such as Lucene system, highly improves the efficiency of data searching. However, the conventional method for the improved system to build its inverted indexing system is inefficient. Especially when encountering a large amount of data, the improved system needs to spend more time for establishing the inverted indexing system. The conventional method for establishing the improved system's inverted indexing system is as follows. Initially, inverted indexes of the data records are written into an inverted file; and the process is directed to return to the file header of the inverted file for fulfilling description information, such as a size of the inverted file. Since the inverted file of the improved system must be “written in sequence,” the inverted file should be previously stored in a local storage device itself to form an inverted file containing description information. And, after the file header is fulfilled, multiple inverted files are sequentially uploaded to the improved systemto establish the inverted indexing system.
Thus, the conventional method for establishing the inverted indexing system requires a use of an external storage device and multiple times of I/O disk access. This requires additional processes and therefore causes a low efficiency for establishing the system and a low speed for processing data.